Dear Victim,
by Julper
Summary: When Blaine is Kidnaped on his way home Kurt doesn't know what to do. The notes that keep showing up in places have something to do with it right? But why can't he put anything together. And whats so horrible that it needs to be written down?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'd just like to say that. 1. if you don't like boyxboy in anyway don't read this thou i can't figure out as two why you'd click on a Blainexkurt story to begin with. 2. if you want fluff... look at the rating now back too me. the rating and back too me. if you want cute klaine munching on cookies while giggling and watching disney you dear reader should click on search and frolic in all the happy sweet things you find. :3 And wish you the best in finding those. 3. Also if non-con, abuse, kidnap, and hurt!Blaine aren't your thing. Well it's not to late to read a book about a happy little elf. (- guess the quote.  
><strong>**And now dear reader I either bid you good bye as you leave disguised about what I put Blainers though, Or I welcome you two my world that all started with just a few sketches.**

**I don't own glee.**

Blaine laughed hugging Kurt close to him. His boyfriend giggled and looked up at him from under his lashes. Kurt leaned down catching Blaine's lips with his still smiling.

"Be sure to call me," Kurt whispered against the curly haired boys lips.

"hmm..." Blaine slid his toung along the gray-blue eyed boys bottom lip with a sigh. Kurt opened his lips before they were caught off guard when the porch light above them began to flicker on and off.

Kurt caught the eyes of his father through the window as Burt pointed to his watch. He'd have to remind himself to talk to his dad about this cock blocking moment.

"I guess I should let you go then." Blaine mumbled still smiling up at Kurt.

"It's not too late."

The shorter boy let out a chuckle before kissing his boyfriends nose. His boyfriend, he'd never get tired of hearing that.

"It is considering that school just ended for the summer today and I was meant to be back home in Westerville to drop off my stuff from the dorm which we'd completely forgot about."They both were trying to be responsible they really were. Just the got caught up with each other in the woods behind the park. And spent a little more time there then had been planned.

Kurt sighed in defeat. "Fine but I expect a full out apology next time Blaine Warbler." He said with a mock glare.

"Goodbye Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Blaine said with a smile as he cocked his head to the side and kissed him again. At this rate he'd be lucky if he got home by 2.

The lights began to flicker when the kiss started to get heated. The two boys pulled away breathing heavy foreheads still touching.

"I love you Blaine Everett Anderson."

"And I love you too beautiful." Blaine whispered before the front door opened and Burt stood there arms crossed dressed in his coveralls at baseball hat. Apart of Blaine wondered if he was ever seen without them.

The two boys mournfully stepped away from each other if Burt wasn't used to the look the gave each other he'd would have thought one of them were dieing of cancer not just leaving for a few hours.

"Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Have a good night Mr. Hummel." Blaine added before giving Kurt's hand one last squeeze before he retreated down the stairs.

"you too Blaine." Burt called out for were he stood on the step still watching the exchange between his son and the boyfriend.

"promise you'll call?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned back giving his boyfriend a smile. "I promise." He smiled before opening the door and getting in.

Blaine lived just outside Westerville in a large house with his mother and father. His father and him were a lot closer once he brought Kurt home the first time, even giving as far as to give himself and Kurt a hug on the way out. Sure his mother wasn't the most supportive for the hole gay thing and once she found out that Blaine was dating a older boy even if it was just by a year. Blaine guessed that she was a little weirded out, but at least they were trying. Unlike his brother who, when every Blaine was home, spent his day insulting him or in some cases hitting him.

Drew his brother would be going off to collage once the school year started up again. Drew was almost a head taller then him. And the only similarities that the two brothers shared were the tan skin and dark brown hair color.

Blaine turned the radio on started singing along to whatever top 40 that was playing, when his phone went of vibrating in his pocket. He pulled over and groped for his back pocket regretting that he placed it there earlier.

"Hello," He answered happy that he finally had recovered his phone from his tight jeans.

"Blaine! Where are you!" his father's voice shook the phone

"On the highway sorry dad.." Blaine could hear the sigh from his dad.

"Sorry for yelling Blaine I just told you to be home by 11." Blaine took a glance at his clock and inwardly winced at the time, _11:47._

"Sorry daddy, I got caught up with Kurt." His father sighed again, "please just get home soon and _please_ drive save. We both know how your mother is about you being out late at night."

Blaine chuckled quietly, his mother my have gone slight over the top on the hole over protective mother thing. And once he came out, his mother really wanted to keep him with her at all times, not even letting a 14 year old boy stay home by himself in case the pizza man was homophobic.

"Okay I'll be careful and tell mom not to worry. Good bye daddy."

"Bye Blaine."

Blaine hung up and dropped his phone in one of the cup holders in case he needed it later.

He turned back around in the seat. And adjusted his seat belt when his door was ripped open with a loud thud. Blaine jumped away a let out a small whimper upon seeing a green eyed man stand at his car door as his eyes hungerly gazed the scarred curry haired teenager struggling in his seat.

"Hello pretty thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Within moments the man was on top of him and inside the car. And Blaine admittedly started to fight back kicking and punching at the space around him. The man tried to grab blindly at the boy trying to stop the kicking before he was hit. Sure he loved it when they put up a fight but he was not in the mood for the boy to waste anymore of his time. He'd spent a month stalking this beautiful creature. And he'd be damned if he didn't get this boy home now, he wanted him and he refused to wait any longer! His brother already had a play thing at home and he was sick and tired of hearing the screaming and crying and knowing that his damn baby brother was having all the fun while he was stuck jerking off in the shower waiting to get to Blaine.

He finally caught hold of the teen's hands and happily pined them above his head, sending a smile down at the whimpering boy.

"Let me go!" The boy screamed glaring up at him.

Aww how sweet, his little thing was trying to be brave.

"Now why would I do that baby boy? Do you realize how long I watched you. Looking cute in that school boy uniform. Do you know how good you ass looks when you're dancing around in those pants. Honestly sweetheart. Your fucking beautiful." He whispered the last part in the boys ear and gave a hard thrust of his hips, and licked a stripe up the boys neck.

Blaine squeezed his eyes closed as tears leaked though, he prayed that this was just some crude joke that some little minded people thought up, anything could be better then what this man was telling him.

Arron smiled at him and started to kiss up his neck. His brothers toy was hot, he wasn't going lie about that. But he was nowhere near as pretty as the crying boy beneath him.

Blaine was a complete mess, he was shuddering and shaking but all he could do was cry. The man moved his body up, so that he could grasp both of Blaine's wrists in one. Letting his other hand trail down the boys neck and down passed his chest.

"Please, s-stop! Don't!" Blaine cried out as the mans hand grabbed hold of his crotch.

Arron squeezed the other boy and couldn't hide his smile when Blaine cried out once his grip became too much.

"That's my good baby boy, enjoy yourself it will be so much easier this way." the man laughed as he layed back down on top of him and continued to grope him through his jeans. Blaine face lit up in shame as he felt his cock getting hard.

'_stop! Don't enjoy this!'_ His mind yelled at him once the fingers moved up to his zipper.

"Stop! Don't t-touch me there!" Blaine cried surprised that he could even find his voice at a moment like this.

The man caught Blaine's eyes and gave a horrid smirk. "Don't touch you where Blainey?" he mocked in a child's voice as his fingers began to dance across the soloist's groin.

"Now Blainey, I think that you are in no place to tell me what to do. Now be a good little boy or else I'll have to punish you," Blaine stomach squirmed as he brought his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek looking as happy as ever at the thought of punishing Blaine.

Blaine used all his will power to force down the nauseated feeling. Getting sick on the man who quite literally held Blaine's life in his hand didn't seem too brilliant of a idea. He let out another groan as the man started to trace Blaine slips whit his finger. And then the digit was roughly shoved into his mouth.

And Blaine did the first thing he could think of, he bite down. Choking on the iron taste that filled his mouth.

"You fucking fag!" Arron screamed as shook his injured hand before curling it up in a fist and driving it into the warblers cheek. Blaine cried out in but with his hand pined he wasn't even able to comfort the pain.

His fist came back again and Blaine closed his eyes waiting for the blow, but when it never came he cowardly opened his eyes. Shrinking back into the car seat at the smirk that met him.

"You know Blainey, you should be listening when I tell you that I've been watching you. If I know where you go to school and that you preform in your glee club at school. Do you really think that I don't know about your boyfriend?" Blaine eyes widened at that his breath hitched in his throat.

"Dating an older boy, naughty, very naughty. I'd take you over my knee if we had time." Blaine whimpered out a rushed reply of _don't hurt him._

"Well baby you listen to me and don't make a sound and I'll think about it."


End file.
